Sukareto
Background According to a legend circulating on the Internet, if you listen to an entire rendition of "Insanity Waltz of Furandooru" on the new moon, an ancient yōkai will burst forth from the nearest watering hole and eat you whole... This urban legend is just one of many and doesn't seem based on much truth given that the song in question, written over 200 years ago by an insane and blind composer, is almost impossible for mere mortals to play. But that was before the digital age and the magic of software! And now that the fateful piece is accessible to pretty much every music player, Sukareto the Devourer has massively increased her victim count! Except that in our modern world, generally speaking, the closest watering hole to burst forth from are the um… toilets! Yes, not great for your image or even for your hygiene when you’re planning on eating your victim. Missions *'Insanity Waltz of Furandooru:' Inflict 50 Damages with Sukareto Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 4*. *Her base damage is 5, but becomes 7 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Nightmare. *Her ability reduces her opponent's stats by two, which helps in low-pill fights. *The minimum for her ability is three, which is low. *Her ability and stats make her a very good bluff. *The clan bonus cancels the opponent's clan bonus, which helps makes fights easier. Disadvantages: *Her ability is Courage-based, meaning you only have two chances to activate it. It also makes her predictable. *She is weak against SoA, since she can't reduce her opponent's stats. *She is also weak against damage reduction. *She has competition from the other 4* in Nightmare. *She is a 4*, so she takes up room in your deck. Trivia *She is based off of Sadako Yamamura, the main antagonist from the Japanese-based horror movie, Ringu. But her appearance in the toilets is also a reference to a common Japanese ghost: Hanako-san. *She is also based off of Flandre Scarlet from The Touhou Project series. You can find another hint by saving her pictures in the goodies section. The name of the file is by default : "NX_DEVIANTART_DEATHWALTZ_OWEN_WAS_HER" which is based off the well known impossible song from The Touhou Project series. *That "Death Waltz" reference can also be found in her biography in the name of the song to invoke her: "Insanity Waltz of Furandooru" (where Furandooru is the Japanese spelling for "Flandre"). The "Death" has been replaced with "Insanity", which refers to a famous use of the song, "Owen Was Her", using vocals of a Mc Donald commercial to simulate the music. *Her name, Sukareto, is the Japanese spelling for 'Scarlet'. *If Miss Clint City 2015 voting period wasn't cut short, it's claimed that she would be the winner, due to troll votes. It's speculated that the creators don't want another "creepy" or "unattractive" winner of Miss Clint City after Miss Nova. Full Artwork N1_DEVIANTART_DEATHWALTZ_OWEN_WAS_HER.jpg|Level 1 N2_DEVIANTART_DEATHWALTZ_OWEN_WAS_HER.jpg|Level 2 N3_DEVIANTART_DEATHWALTZ_OWEN_WAS_HER.jpg|Level 3 N4_DEVIANTART_DEATHWALTZ_OWEN_WAS_HER.jpg|Level 4 nightmare_sukareto_urban_rivals_leonie_boullard_20_by_mad_smile-d98qpnf.jpg|All levels 11903850 876125549107996 1550735095310737352 n.jpg|Promo pic Category:Featured Articles Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Females